what happens if the world of twilight was real?
by ritarocks
Summary: What if Stephanie Meyer was actually Bella, a vampire who had her blocking ability as well as being able to disguise herself, and she wrote her story as an indirect warning to the world…where Vict
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fanfic

Twilight fanfic

what would happen if the world of the twilight was real? What if Stephanie Meyer was actually Bella, a vampire who had her blocking ability as well as being able to disguise herself, and she wrote her story as an indirect warning to the world…where Victoria was not killed. The cast for the Twilight movie is now being targeted, especially Robert Pattinson, little do they know that they are all being protected by the actual Cullen family and other vegetarian vampire clans but Victoria is still lurking around…. And what would happen if Rob's girlfriend, who gets offered to play a role in the movie, found this all out? What would she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight fanfic

A/N The story starts out with Robert meeting his girlfriend, Amrita, for the first time. The first two chapters focus on their love.

Setting- Amrita and her friend Ashley go to a trip to NYC, where they found out that concert tickets for their favorite band has been sold out. They decide to go to Manhattan, where they find out that some of the cast of Twilight have decided to spend a day there.

Amrita's point of view:

I can't believe that I am in NYC! It took me months to convince my mom that I should be able to go to the city with Ashley. Ashley was one of my best friends, she always knew her way around, and was pretty protective of me, so I trusted her a lot. It was as if there were no secrets between us. I remember the first day I met her, during high school. She was one of the prettiest girls, but it was as if guys were intimidated by her….why does that sound so familiar? For a minute there, I was reminded of my favorite book Twilight, when Bella had seen the Cullens for the first time…

Every once in a while, I noticed small things like that, that would remind me of Twilight, but then again I could make Twilight references out of anything. My name actually means "immortal" in hindi, and I was born in September 13th, 1989….It was a little uncanny, but I looked at that as an obsession with the book.

Anyway, as Ashley and I were walking down a street in NYC, we heard the press and media following a few actors down this hotel. Maybe there was some celebrity signing or something. I glanced at what everyone was looking at, and then I could not stop staring at Robert Pattinson, the actor who played Edward from the book Twilight.

Ashley caught me staring at him and chuckled. "Hey Amrita, who are you looking at?"

I didn't respond and pretending to be looking for something, and Ashley saw that Robert had been looking at me as well. I didn't believe her, and then when I looked up, he gave me a smile. Was he smiling at me? That just seemed weird. I'm in college now, and no guy has ever looked at me. Ashley thought it might be a good idea to meet him. Haha, as if that would turn out well. I would either act brain-dead or I don't know how I would act.

I asked Ashley if she wanted to go to the restroom with me. There was a large crowd and we did not know where the nearest store was. I went up to this black-haired girl to ask her, and it turned out to be Kristen Stewart….

"Excuse me, is there a Starbucks or something near…..oh I'm sorry ", I said sheepishly as I found I was talking to her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm thinking of escaping from the mob anyway", she chuckled.

She seemed friendlier than I thought, and as Ashley, Kristen and I walked a mile to get to Starbucks, we talked a lot. She was telling me about the hysteria from the fans, and that she and Rob had to fly down from California to get here. I actually didn't mention Twilight at all during our conversation, which must have been nice for her. We actually exchanged phone numbers and I found out that she, Rob, and Taylor Lautner were staying at a hotel in NJ, actually 15 minutes away from Rutgers University where I stayed.

As we got out of Starbucks, I saw him again. Robert Pattinson was waving at Kristen and she introduced him to us. He looked so cute, and I did not know what to say. We talked for a few minutes and he seemed really interesting. Apparently, he was happy to be away from the media as well. I was surprised at how friendly they were, and Ashley seemed to act like she was good friends with them as well. Suddenly I realized that Kristen and Ashley had gone in to buy a drink, and I was alone with Rob.

We sat down at a bench outside Starbucks, and talked. He seemed genuinely interested in talking to me and asked me about my life. He told about his life, as well, and told me about his family, who he missed terribly. Ashley suddenly came out and I was about to go out with her, when I saw her arguing with someone for some reason. I wondered who she was talking to, and I saw Stephanie Meyer. Ashley got out, with an angry expression and demanded that I go home with her right that instant. As she came out, I apologized to Rob and told him that it was a pleasure to meet him. He suddenly took my hand to kiss, and said the pleasure was his. He even exchanged numbers with me, I was so surprised, that I hadn't even noticed the unusual speed in which Ashley went into her car.

This was such a good day, I was still surprised that Rob had kissed my hand, and that I was somewhat friends with a celebrity…


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight fanfic

I woke up the next day, thinking that I had a dream about meeting Robert Pattinson. I could not believe that a guy like him would even pay attention to me. I checked my phone for missed messages and Rob had actually called me, like he promised.

Message- " Hey, Amrita? It's me, Rob. It was nice meeting you yesterday. I was wondering if we could meet up sometime? Kristen can come with us, and you can invite Ashley. Call me back if you are interested".

Wow, did he really ask me if I wanted to hang out with him? I never wanted to get out of this dream! I didn't want to seem too excited so I waited a day to call him. I was worried about interrupting him working, so I left a text and he called me back. We made plans to go to the local mall so that was nice.

The week after, we went to the mall, and we all had a pretty good time. We took pictures of us hanging out; well Rob and Kristen were well-disguised but it was still fun. At one point, we were walking along and I looked at this silver dress that I had originally wanted for my prom but I never had the money to buy it. Rob saw me looking at it, and convinced me to try it on. I felt so self- conscious as I showed everyone my dress and I caught Rob staring at me. He told me that I looked really beautiful and I blushed. This was weird, he kissed my hand the first time I met him and I could not forget the look he gave me when I showed him my dress….

For about three months, Rob and I met with our friends and we all had a good time. Ashley would start to not come with us, as much; I figured she was busy, but Ashley had stopped talking to me as much as she used to. It was strange.

One time, Rob had asked me if my family and I would join him for dinner sometime. I was surprised; why would he want to meet my family? I had introduced him to my parents before but they did not know that I liked him as more than friends. I somewhat suspected that Rob liked me as well, but I could not believe it.

My family and I met Rob one Saturday night, where we went to this fancy restaurant in Soho. He had told my parents that he knew a guy there and that the meal was free. I was nervous about what my parents thought; but as soon as they heard free food, they did not care. And wow, my brother. He was extremely protective when it came to me having guy friends. He had a temper and had once told me that he would threaten any guy that tried to mess with me….He reminded me of Paul from Twilight; he would be an excellent werewolf; but at the same time, my brother was one of my best friends like Jacob was to Bella.

That night, I braced myself; I made sure that my family was in a good enough mood and assured my brother that Rob and I were friends, and that Rob was a gentleman. And he was; that evening, he pleased my family; he talked about physics with my father and he even did some research on bollywood(Indian) movies and got along with my mom. My brother liked him as well; and everything was fine until he did something which surprised me.

" Mr. and Mrs. Patel, It was a pleasure meeting you again today. I actually, wanted to talk to you about something. Amrita is one of my best friends and we have had lots of good times in the past few times I have met her. She is one of the most intelligent and prettiest girls I have ever met, and I will always be there to support her and be a good friend. I will help her with her troubles and you can count on me. I would like to ask Amrita a question, I can give you and Amrita a few days to get back to me, I respect you all too much. Amrita, will you go out with me?," Robert finished with a nervous look on his face.

I was completely taken back, Rob just asked me out? I did not say a word that whole night, and Rob drove us all back. My parents were just as friendly as before, surprisingly, and assured him that I would get back to him soon. That night, I dreamed about him. It was a nice dream; it reminded me of Twilight, of the time when Bella and Edward were in the meadow. He have me a hug and then suddenly he was gone… and I saw someone that I did not expect at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight fanfic

A/N Hey guys, please review me. I need to know if I'm going too slow, I know I said that there will be two chapters on the romance, but I will try to go quicker and get to more of the adventure. I will try not to reveal any Breaking dawn spoilers; this is my own made up future to Bella

Suddenly, I saw Victoria. This was weird, I did not understand what just happened but I was scared. I wasn't scared about Victoria, but I saw Ashley standing right next to her, with Robert lying on the floor. What was going on? Why did I have a dream like this? I could not take anything from this but I could not help noticing that Ashley hadn't talked to me for a while and the little things that she used to piled up on me. She was fast for a human at times, she was strikingly pretty and intimidated many guys, and when I first met her, she had a fight with Stephanie Meyer. Were these all coincidences? I got out of bed, and my parents wanted to have a talk with me. I wasn't really in the mood, but I went downstairs and talked to them.

"Amrita, We have noticed that you were pretty quiet when we went home yesterday", they said. I told them that I had not made my decision yet; the dream had disturbed me so I did not know what to say. Suddenly, they told me that Ashley had left.

My parents told me that Ashley did not give me any indication about where she had gone, but they knew that she wasn't coming back. This was very weird. I went to check my email, and she had left me a message that she is sorry for leaving, and that is hard for her to do. She apologized and told me that by leaving she is protecting me from something very dangerous and that I should trust her. I remembered my dream instantly, and I could not help thinking it. Is Ashley a vampire? I tried not thinking about this, and then I remembered how I got into the Twilight in the first place. She had introduced me to them a few years ago, and almost convinced me to read them. What was I thinking? It's not like vampires can be real, I mean it's not like she wanted me to read them to protect myself or something.. I don't know what was going on.

After a day of paranoid thoughts about vampires, I convinced myself that Ashley was one of my best friends and that I could trust her….even if she was a vampire. She had never hurt me in all the years that I had known her. I stopped these crazy thoughts and then Robert called me. I did not know what to say to him. I really liked him, but I never had a boyfriend before let alone that many guy friends. I decided that maybe a date with him won't hurt and I'll forget about Ashley for a little bit.

When Rob called, he asked me about how I was. Wow, if I had told him the truth, he would have thought I was crazy. I knew he was going to mention that night again, so I blurted out the word "yes". He was confused and I told him that I would like to go out with him, if he still wanted to. He laughed and told his mom that I said yes. He sounded so happy and we made plans to hang out that Sunday.

Wow, my first date with someone; was it really with Rob? I was really happy but doubtful as to how the night would turn out to be. I would always be nervous around him but I guess he was too, at times.

That night was pretty fun. He took me to a fancy restaurant and for the fun of it, I decided to order the mushroom ravioli. It was nice, and I didn't feel as nervous since it felt like we were hanging out as normal. Then we went to his hotel room and he did the cutest thing. He asked me if I wanted to do a scene from the Twilight book. We did the scene where we were in the meadow and we played Edward and Bella. We got to the part where he was to kiss Bella and she would faint over him. He told me not to worry about that scene but I told him I wanted to act it out. I kissed him and pretended to faint, he actually thought I fainted and I laughed. We did a few other scenes and Rob kept telling me that I was a good actress. A good actor telling me that I could act well, yea right!

He suddenly asked me to act like Leah Clearwater from the book. I tried to think about that, I put myself into her shoes. She was an angry werewolf whose love left her for her cousin. She had anger issues and I acted out a scene from the book Eclipse. It looked for a little bit there, Rob was somewhat scared of me. And then suddenly, I was scared. It was that look that reminded me of my dream for some strange reason. I kept imagining Victoria coming with Ashley and then I had to get out of there. I apologized and told Rob that I had suddenly had to go home. What was this dream trying to tell me?

The next day, I apologized and Rob didn't seem to care. He was actually excited, he found out that Catherine, his director, was looking for a Leah Clearwater for her next movie; a possible project she wanted to work on. Rob asked me if I wanted to try out and I jokingly said sure. The next day I actually got an audition with her and I felt like killing Rob!

I decided to go with the flow, with no expectation of getting the part and for some reason I got it. I had to act out a difficult scene with Taylor Lautner, where I was talking to Jacob through our "minds" so I had to make up certain movements while hearing our previously recorded voices in scene.

Wow my boyfriend got me a part of his 2nd twilight movie and later he invites me to go to his premiere for the first one, as his girlfriend! This was too good to be true. He actually bought me the silver dress that I saw when we first hung out, for the premiere. I can't believe he would do that for me.

On the day of the premiere, I was really nervous; I joked that all the twilight fans would hate me and Rob responded that I was Leah Clearwater, I could fight back. I met Stephanie Meyer there and she complimented me on getting the part of Leah. It was a pretty good night until I suddenly saw Ashley along with some other beautiful-looking bodyguards who were supposedly looking after the cast of Twilight.

What was she doing here? I needed to talk to her. I yelled out to her, and surprisingly she came up to me and asked me if I knew anything yet. I took her into our now empty car and hesitated. Was I going to ask her if I was a vampire? What would she think of me? But she probably wouldn't be able to tell me herself or the Volturi would find out. Ok Did I really just think that?

"Amrita, I have a confession I need to make. I couldn't tell you earlier but let's just say that I knew that you were going to have that dream the day I left you. You may be thinking the right things about me, but I want to assure you that I could never hurt you. There is something you need to know. You cannot be with Rob anymore and don't you involve yourself in any of the actors' lives or Bel….Stephanie Meyer," she said.

"What were you about to say? And so you are a vampire? And you knew about that dream? Is that why you left?" I was so confused, especially since she was actually making sense to me. Was I so obsessed with the Twilight series, that I would believe anything about it?

Ashley explained everything, she told me that I was right and that there was a whole story involving the Cullens about what actually happened to them in real life.

" Ok. I cannot stay with you after I tell you everything. They'll go after you. You have to promise me that you lose contact with Rob and everyone from his cast right away and you cannot take the part of Leah Clearwater. It is very dangerous for you. Now, I can't believe I slipped up, but Stephanie is not who you think she is; not that you knew her before anyway. But, she is essentially Bella, everything she wrote is true except for Victoria. Edward never killed her. In fact, tragically, Edward died because of her. Bella swore to take her revenge by trying to get the story across America, she essentially tried to warn all vampires everywhere about Victoria, and they helped track her down. Victoria is still targeting Bella because of Edward killing her old mate and now she is not stopping at that. She wants to kill anyone involved in the making of the film. Stephanie/Bella never intended a movie to come out, but production started so she hired as many vampires as possible to protect the cast and anyone else who can be a possible target of hers…..which can include you. Don't worry I have arranged your protectors as well, and I will be going away. I never should have let you be friends with Rob, I did not think it would come to this. I've seen the way Rob feels about you. He's in love with you. Break it off before it becomes worse."

I stood there completely dazed at everything she told me. How could this be? I was going to have to dump the love of my life?


	5. Chapter 5

I did not know what to do

I did not know what to do. I had to get out of there, I saw Robert taking some pictures, so I went up to him as fast as I could, and told him that there was an emergency in my family. He offered to come with me, but I told him not to come. I went home with Ashley and we barely talked during the ride home. I decided to try to break the tension.

"Hey, Ashley. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I had no idea what you must have been through all this time. I promise that I will do everything you say", I said.

"Yes, it has been hard. I have a confession to make. I have the ability to see into the future, and if I concentrate hard enough I can hear what someone is thinking; that other night I heard that Rob had asked you out, and I got nervous. I got some of my um…friends to patrol your house, make sure that Victoria would not come anywhere around you, and I saw your dream. I decided that you must have figured out some of the story here, so that's when I had to leave. I was a friend of Bella's and I had to stay away from her to protect the both of us, and I continued to track Victoria down" said Ashley as we were driving to my house.

We said our goodbyes and she assured me that everything was alright. She would be giving me information as the time passed by. I would have to break it off with Rob, but I did not know how.

The next day, Rob called me and asked me how my family was. I lied that they are fine now, and that my parents had gotten food poisoning last night. I tried to sound more distant, and I cancelled whatever plans I had with him for the time being. I got a text from Ashley soon after. She warned me that Rob was going to come over to my house to with a present. He was going to tell me that he loved me.

This was not going well. Why did I have to be with him? Was he trying to kill me? He came over after calling me, and I spent the hour deciding what was the best way of leaving. I decided to break up with him the same way Edward had broken up with Bella. I needed some sort of indirect clue to remind him that I still loved him. I just hope he wouldn't believe me too much.

I opened the door as he was walking up the stairs, and I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. We went into this park and I started the nightmare I would have to go through.

"Robert, I need to tell you something. I think that I need some time for myself, I am working hard to get into a competitive business program and I need to concentrate more on my school work", I said.

"That's fine. I can help you with that. Being my girlfriend has its advantages. I am so happy you got the part, Amrita" he said being clueless.

"I thank you for that, I do, but I am not staying. I'm leaving, I got accepted to the Wharton School of Business and I need to expand on my horizons, if you know what I mean", I told him.

"That's fine, I'll go where you are going. I want to be with you forever. I lo" said Robert as I cut him off right there.

"Don't you get it? You're not good for me. You're holding me back. And well I don't feel the same way, so don't even say it or think it," I said coming off ruder than I meant to.

"You--don't--want--me?," he said in a tortured voice.

I told him I didn't and that he should never follow me ever again. I left him in the park, and as I left, I saw him running up to me, so I ran faster. I had to forget him, I just had to.

I went back home, and I could not take it anymore. I felt so depressed that I could not move or do anything. I had to make sure that Ashley was alright, so I called her. I could not stand the fact that she was helping Bella with Victoria and I was not doing anything. I wanted to protect Robert so badly; I would have done anything, maybe turn into a vampire myself.

A week passed by, and I had no word from Ashley. My nights were sleepless, and my dreams always involved Victoria. I wanted to kill her so badly. One night, as I was getting ready for bed, I saw a tall shadow lurking around my window. No! It couldn't be…..

"Amrita, are you there? …Ashley told me you would be here," said a gruff voice. He looked so menacing and big, but I could not help thinking of my brother. Someone you could feel safe with… It felt like I knew him from somewhere. Why did that sound so familiar? He revealed himself, and he strikingly looked like Taylor Lautner but much more beautiful. It was Jacob Black, in the flesh. I couldn't believe it was him.

"… Ja-Ja-Jacob?,", I tried to calm myself, " What happened to Ashley, is she alright? And is Rob alright? Please tell me everything is ok!!", I almost cried.

Jacob calmed me down and said that everything was alright, for now….He revealed that Ashley saw a vision about me. I had confronted Victoria and she was going to kill me. I didn't know what to do. He assured me that he would protect me but I could not believe it. She was never going to stop, was she? I felt so angry that moment, that I could not contain myself. I told Jacob to not help me. I wanted to go up to Victoria so she would turn me, now. I could not stand not helping anyone. I couldn't say anything though, so I decided to give a day to think to myself. I was going to defy death….


End file.
